


Pillow Forts

by LoserLikeSkeeter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Valentine's Day, dads being cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLikeSkeeter/pseuds/LoserLikeSkeeter
Summary: Sirius and Remus find a moment to themselves on Valentine's Day.





	Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some holiday-appropriate fluff on this, the most loving day of the year.

Teddy Lupin and Sirius Black had truly turned out to be two of a kind - partners in crime, some would even call them. Remus would often watch on in amusement as Padfoot chased sticks that Teddy would chuck across the yard. He would have to keep himself from grinning ear-to-ear nightly as he watched Sirius sling Teddy over his shoulder as if his four-year-old frame were light as a feather, carrying him off to bed at curfew. They could be truly sweet at times.

Of course, there were the _other_ sorts of days as well. Days like this, Remus counted it as a small miracle that the house hadn’t [yet] gone up in flames. Yes, there were some days when he’d come through the door after a long day of teaching, to Teddy ripping around the house on his toy broomstick leaving destruction in his wake, a frazzled Sirius chasing after him, hoping for nothing more than to cushion the blow when Teddy inevitably hit the floor (excellent flyer though he was, Teddy had also turned out to be quite clumsy). On days like these, Remus would scarcely get more than a, “Hi, love!” from Sirius as he went scorching past.

On those sort of days, Remus would shrug off his coat at the door, throw his briefcase down and head directly for the kitchen to make a quick dinner. Often nights he’d eat alone, leaving plates for both Sirius and Teddy, before retiring to his study to grade student essays.

This particular day, however, he was finding it difficult to focus. The unsettling sounds of furniture scraping the ground and the occasional shattering of glass outside of the office door was enough to draw his attention every few moments. He couldn’t bring himself to investigate, though, afraid for what he might find. It had been more than once that he’d come out of his study to find the living room in an unrecognizable disarray. Remus was certain that that night after his boys had gone to bed, he’d be spending the better part of the night setting things right.

Slowly, but surely he worked his way through the mountain of essays he’d set on the identification and uses of doxy venom. About halfway through Remus pushed back from his desk, giving a hearty stretch and yawn before slumping back into his chair. He couldn’t have possibly set a more boring essay topic if he’d tried. Truthfully, in a moment of frustration he’d set the essay as punishment to an insufferable group of third-year Hufflepuffs, not even taking into account that he would have to _grade_ the thirty-some-odd mind-numbing reports.

Remus glanced over to the golden shelf clock that sat on the corner of his desk. He’d been at it for hours, hadn’t so much as exchanged words with his son or Sirius, and was frankly exhausted himself. With this in mind, he quickly skimmed the remaining essays, marking each _Acceptable_ before pushing away from the desk and heading for the door.

It had gone suspiciously quiet in living room and Remus had been around long enough to know that when Sirius Black and Teddy Lupin went quiet it was never a good sign. To his surprise, though, as he made his way out of the study and down the hall to the living room, he’d found that Sirius had apparently made a decent attempt at righting the mess that they’d made only an hour or so prior. Picture frames hung crooked (but had at least made their way back onto the wall) and a broken vase and several shards of plate had been swept into piles. Remus chuckled as he kicked himself a path down the hall. The floor had been covered wall-to-wall with broomsticks, balls, and any other number of Teddy’s abandoned toys from that day.

Remus stopped cold as he turned the corner, a massive smile cracking his lips. There, in the middle of the living room floor, lay Sirius, Teddy sprawled out against his chest as he read softly from _Tales of Beedle the Bard._ He leaned against the doorframe, shaking his head at the scene before him. Sirius and Teddy had apparently been hard at work since Remus had retreated to his office, building what appeared to be the world’s most lavish pillow fort. The living room’s couch and loveseat had been shoved back-to-back, the space between filled by what seemed to be every pillow and blanket they’d ever owned. Over top, as a “roof” of sorts, they’d situated the tablecloth.

“Can I ask what you’re doing?” Remus questioned quietly as he bent down at the fort’s entrance.

Sirius’s eyes sparkled as he dropped the book at his side, “What’s it look like?” he whispered back over Teddy’s hair, “We’re camping.”

“Are you?” he murmured, a smile crossing his face as he shook his head once more, “It’s past his bedtime.”

“Is it really?”

“Half nine.” Remus concurred, watching on in amusement as Sirius gawked at his own watch.

“Sorry.” he whispered, looking down at Teddy then, “If it helps, I reckon he’s been out for a while. I can take him upstairs.” he said, easing himself up into a sitting position, supporting Teddy all the way.

Remus shook his head, though, reaching out for the little boy before Sirius made to stand, “No, I’ll take him.” he mused, transferring Teddy from Sirius to himself as cautiously as he could before standing slowly. As he turned to make his way up the stairs Teddy began to fidget against him, murmuring disorientedly as he began to lift his head, “It’s alright, Ted. I’ve got you.” he whispered, laying a steadying hand on his back as they ascended the stairs.

He nudged the door to Teddy’s room open with his foot, illuminating his wand as he did. In one careful motion he had Teddy deposited in bed and let the dim light fall on the little boy as he watched over him. His tousled hair that changed colors in rapid succession, his tiny fists, his restful features all made Remus want to hold onto him and never let go. Still, he smiled, running a hand over the boy’s hair one final time before turning for the door.

“Daddy?” Teddy’s soft voice came, causing Remus to freeze. It wasn’t often that that small, tired voice graced his ears and it truly made him melt.

“Yes, Ted; I’m here.” he murmured, turning back toward his son then.

“Will you finish the story?”

He didn’t hesitate in returning to Teddy’s bedside, sitting at the foot of the bed, “Do you remember where Pa left off?”

“Sir Luckless floating the stream.” he said simply.

“Okay,” Remus replied, letting a hand idly play with his son’s hair as he dug through his memory to try to remember how _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ went. It had been a long time since he’d leafed through _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and he’d left the book downstairs, “You’ve got to close your eyes.” he instructed, watching as Teddy nestled further into his bedsheets, “ _Pay me the treasure of your past._ ” he began, “ _Sir Luckless attempted to float across the stream on his shield, but it sank..._ ” and on and on it went until the story had come to a close and Teddy was softly snoring, sprawled out on his stomach.

Remus carefully crossed back to the door, closing it as softly as he could, before letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It had been a long time since he’d gotten to put Teddy to bed; that duty usually fell to Sirius. He’d forgotten how much he’d enjoyed it.

“Is he down?” Sirius asked absently, as Remus descended the stairs back to the living room.

As he did, though, he was immediately aware of the heat off the fire. It hadn’t been burning when he had put Teddy to sleep. Sirius must have put it on while he was upstairs, “He was out before I even finished his story.” Remus said, eyeing his partner suspiciously, “Did you get a chill?” he questioned, his amusement clear as he looked between Sirius, who was tidying the kitchen from dinner, and the newly-lit fire.

“Nah,” he peered up at Remus just long enough for a suggestive wink, “That’s for ambience.”

“What are you talking about - _ambience?_ ” Remus chuckled, taking a seat at the kitchen counter as he watched Sirius shuffle around the kitchen, putting away leftovers and setting the dishes to work cleaning themselves.

“C’mere.” Sirius instructed, grabbing Remus’s hand and dragging him from his bar stool, leading him back to the living room where the pillow fort still stood proud.

Remus stood confused, his hand dropping to his side as Sirius pointed to it, “What?”

“Get in.” he commanded, an impish half-smile stretching his lips.

“Excuse me?”

Sirius threw his head back in laughter, bending double and crawling into the enclosure before reaching a hand out for Remus, “You heard me. Get in.”

He couldn’t help but feel foolish as he got down on hands and knees, crawling into the fort. There was scarcely enough room for them to both sit, much less stretch out in any way, “Sirius, this is ridiculous.” he murmured, his knees creaking as he tucked his feet up under himself.

“Some would say it’s _quaint._ ” he said, raising his hand to his lips in mock offense, “Here, these are for you.”

With a flick of his wand, two champagne flutes a small box of chocolate fudge made their way into the pillow fort. Sirius collected the glasses from where they hovered, offering one to Remus, who couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow as he accepted, “What did I do to deserve this on a Tuesday?” he asked, taking a sip off his drink.

“You’re you and I happen to love you.” Sirius chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his lips. He let his head fall to Remus’s shoulder, nuzzling closer as he whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Remus’s eyes shot open then, eyebrows nearly to his hairline. _Valentine’s Day._

“Here, try one of these.” Sirius instructed, pulling a piece of fudge from the tin he’d brought in, “I may have taken a bit while you were upstairs with Teddy. It’s good.” he said absently, grabbing a piece and shoving it at Remus who backed away then, nearly taking the roof off the fort as he did, “You alright?” Sirius asked, sitting up then, watching Remus as his eyes darted around, looking for anything to settle on that wasn’t Sirius.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Remus murmured, his head falling into his hands.

“Sorry about what?” Sirius questioned, stunned by his reaction, “What happened?”

“I forgot Valentine’s Day.” he groaned.

Sirius couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, taking Remus’s champagne flute from his hand, setting them both aside before rolling onto his side, pulling Remus along with him, “You think I care?” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist, “Because I don’t. I just wanted to spend a little time...just the two of us.”

“But you did this and I-”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly a master stroke on my part, Moony. Look at where we are.” he chuckled.

It only took a moment for Remus to settle, laughing along as he did, his face buried in Sirius’s hair. It truly was ridiculous, the two of them hidden away in the tiny pillow fort, in a quiet house, in front of a crackling fire. He pulled away then, Sirius’s chin balanced between his thumb and forefinger before he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips, “I love you.” he whispered, his eyes still trained on those lips.

“I love you, too.” Sirius responded, pulling him in tightly before going in for another, more heated kiss. When he pulled away, it was with a heaving chest and a cheeky smile on his face, “You know, if you still feel bad about forgetting Valentine’s Day, I could think of a _couple_ things you could do to make it up to me.”

A careless laugh ripped through Remus then, as he pulled Sirius close once more. The rest of the night went by in a haze of tangled limbs and too much champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are encouraging! Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
